Digital Girl Star Force
by moonrose221
Summary: Before Geo and Daisuke were born, their mom's joked about arranging their marriage. Their grandparents took the jokes seriously. Now after losing her family, partner, and being scorned by people she loves Daisuke embarks on a new journey. A journey to the Stars. femDavis, betrayal, multicross Review and suggest. No flames!


Digital Girl Star Force

Chapter 1: The Begining of Mega Man and Star Blaze:

I can't say I hate Geo. Because If I did I would have said so. But, looking back on it he did get involved in the problem we have to solve.

My name is Daisuke Motomiya. I'm eleven years old and I'm a sixth grader despite the fact I don't go to school. Truth be told Geo doesn't either. Years ago, my mom Haruki and Geo's mom Hope joked that they would arrange a marriage between Hope's oldest son and my mom's youngest daughter me. Their parents overheard that particular conversation. So, when Geo and I were three our grandparents made up the contract. Geo and I used to spend every summer together. And to be honest, we hated it. But now since we're both realing from loss we can at least tolerate each other.

Here's the lowdown on the whole loss thing. After the defeat of Armageddemon I discovered my parents and big sister Jun were in critical condition at the hospital. Two weeks later when Daemon came back, everyone was injured. But, despite our injuries Veemon and I kept on fighting. Veemon managed to Digivolve to his mega level UlForceVeedramon and beat Daemon. The problem was it took Veemon sacrificing himself to do it. Three days later, everyone save for Tai, Ken, Cody, Joe, Mimi, and Willis betrayed me by saying things like my Armor digieggs made a mistake in choosing me and that Veemon's death was a sign I wasn't meant to be a Digidestined much less a leader. I was hurt so much when I got home that I thought that it couldn't get any worse. I was very wrong. Not even five minutes later I got a phone call from the hospital. Jun and my parents were dead.

The funeral service was simple but sweet, just how my family liked it. Despite being from two big and important rich families. Yeah, I'm a trust fund baby but I hate the idea of having friends just because I'm a rich kid. My mom's family owns BlazeQuest Games. My dad's family runs SciLabs International. Remember what SciLabs used to run? The Net Savers. My dad is related to Lan Hikari and my mom to Chaud Blaze. I sometimes wonder if I'm doing my great great grandfathers' legacies justice. I mean Chaud was a child prodigy and Lan was a talented Net Battler. Then I think of Geo and realize he's sort of like Lan only with his NetNavi Mega Man EXE.'s personality complete with his fear of ghosts. So The reason Geo's realing from loss is about six months ago his dad Kelvin Stellar went up on the space station PEACE to establish a Brother Band- A special link of friendship between people- with alien life forms called FM-ians. But something went wrong and he disappeared. So for a while Geo refused to eat or drink. It got so bad that his mom threatened to put him in the hospital. Needless to say he started acting closer to normal fast. He may be a lot of things but brave around anything involving needles or metal equipment he ain't. He hates the Doctor's office and Dentist's office worse than I hate thunderstorms and rollercoasters. That's really saying something considering.

(Third person PoV)

Morning rose over Echo Ridge as Daisuke finished getting dressed. She sighed as she saw a picture she usually kept hidden. It was of her and Veemon the Christmas they won against MaloMyotismon. She cried a little as she thought back to what Gennai said to her about Veemon.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"I'm so very sorry to say this to you Daisuke. But the fact remains, it isn't known if Veemon could ever come back. His data was too far spread. It may never come back together."_

 _(Flashback end)_

Daisuke cried a bit about the losses she had and the pain from them she felt. Drying her tears and composing herself she gathered her things and was prepared for her job at the Echo Ridge Aquarium. Due to an EM Wave accident when she was little she could breathe underwater and was sort of like a mermaid. Of which made her job at the Aquarium even more funny. There were known twenty four kids all but three of them girls and for fun the Director of Echo Ridge Aquarium talked the kids into doing a Little Mermaid show. Daisuke getting the lead role as Ariel. She smiled slightly as she idly wondered what Geo and Hope would say about her job. She finished her school work for the week and was planning on dropping it off. When once again Luna Platz was at the door. She was determined to have both of them come to school. However, Luna knew that Daisuke was incredibly sneaky and could misdirect anyone. Just before Luna could drag Geo off Daisuke called her transer on an unknown number. "Hello this is Luna Platz. How may I be of assistance?" The four heard a cat screahing before a man yelled, "You quit runnin' off kitty! Come back here with my underwear!" Geo saw that as his chance to run. When Luna looked up she saw Geo ran off. "Damn it! Not again! Who keeps calling me?" Zack looked at the time and saw that they would be late if they persued Geo.

Arriving back home Geo knocked on Daisuke's door. She opened it and said, "Yeah, what's up Geo?" Geo looked at her with amusement written on his face, "You prank called Luna again. Didn't you?" Daisuke smirked, "I'm claiming plausible deniability." Geo chuckled, "Still Daisuke. Thanks." Daisuke smiled. "Anytime. Care to come in for a minute?" She opened her door and let her fiance inside. Geo was plesantly shocked to finally see Daisuke's room. She had a few pictures on her desk. One of which interested him. "What's with the dragon?" Daisuke sighed as she finally got every bit of pain off her chest. "A little over a year ago before my parents and sister died, I was passing by the schoool computer lab. A blue light came at me and turned into this." She showed her blue and white D3. "I met a being called a digimon named Veemon. We lead the second generation to victory against our controlled team mate Ken Ichijouji. Veemon and I were the only ones to stay and fight against Kimeramon. We also with Ken and Wormmon unlocked DNA Digivolution. During Christmas was the showdown with MaloMyotismon. When everyone else was trapped in their perfect dream world I was the only one not affected. With the use of the wish dimmension Veemon and I led the charge against MaloMyotismon. Three months later Diaboromon cameback and Ken and I had to DNA digivolve Veemon and Wormmon again and use Omnimon's power to defeat him. Two months later Daemon attacked. Veemon and I were the only ones able to fight. We won at the cost of Veemon sacrificing himself. I was so broken from not only that. But the day before the funeral for my family I over heard Kari, Yolei, and Tk saying thing like I wasn't meant to be a digidestined. How I was reckless. How I let Veemon get killed. How I'm an idiot. It just added all up I guess. So when you and your mom came offering to let me live with you both. I said yes because of all the emotional pain I was feeling." By the end of her story Geo was pissed. Sure he and Daisuke were at a point they could call each other friends but this was.."Son of a bitch! Where the hell do those bastards get off saying that sort of shit!"

Daisuke looked at Geo with something akin to shock. Hardly anyone stuck up for her like that anymore. Geo cradled her in his arms saying, "It's alright Daisuke. We've been through some hard shit. I'll be there for you whenever you need me. I promise." The two shared a hug before Daisuke kissed Geo on the cheek for the first time. The two were just curled up on Daisuke's bed enjoying each others company when Hope Stellar walks in and says, "Daisuke have you seen Geo I can't find...oh never mind. If you two were busy I can come back later." The two eleven year olds blushed beet red before Daisuke said, "No you weren't interupting anything Mrs. S, I kinda came clean on a few things to Geo." Hope asked, "Are you two going anywhere since Daisuke has the day off from her job?" Geo asked, "What is your job Daisuke?" Daisuke blushed, "You remember that EM wave accident I was in?" Geo and Hope both nod, "Well the side effect was that I can breathe underwater and am sort of a human Ariel. The director of the Echo Ridge Aquarium started a Little Mermaid Undersea Adventure show. He cast me as Ariel." Geo was surprised, "So the Underwater Mermaid show Luna wants to see so damn bad is your job? Wow talk about karma." Hope giggled, "No kidding. Especially since your guys' class is taking a field trip to the Aquarium Daisuke works at tomorrow."

Geo laughed, "Well I'll have to go to the Aquarium tomorrow instead of AMAKEN." Hope agreeing to go as well. Daisuke smiled as she waltzed around the front room. Geo chuckled again, "Say Daisuke, how about we go to New Times Square for the afternoon?" Daisuke grinned happier than she had been in a while. "Sure. But we should drop our school work off first. Not to mention update our work statuses." Hope made a call to the principal of Echo Ridge Elementary and confirmed the appointment. Geo nodded, "Okay. Just grab your stuff and I'll grab mine so we'll be heading out asap." By the time the two had their assignments and homework Luna Platz was at the door again. "Oh hello Luna, Bud, Zack. Good morning." Zack replied, "Good morning ms. Daisuke." Geo saw the confused looks and said, "She came clean about what happened before she moved in with me and my mom. Heading to school right?" Luna replied, "Yes. Are you both coming quietly or not?" Geo said, "Daisuke and I have an appointment with the principal and we have to turn in our course work. So we'll walk with you today. Zack what's up?" Zack tried to hide something Daisuke recognised, "A digivice!" Zack stared asking, "You know what this is?" Daisuke nodded as she brought out hers. "Wow you led the Virtue Digidestined to victory. I was sorry to hear what happened to Veemon." Bud was the one who spoke. Daisuke looked down and said, "It still hurts because I often have nightmares." The entire walk was spent with Geo explaining the story for the others. and dear god was Zack, Luna, and Bud pissed at the three traitors. Daisuke felt a wave of negative emotion as four beings were seen in her mind's eye.

 _"Omega-xis! We have to run. Andromeda will soon revive! The king is requesting that his best warriors flee to earth! We can't let Kelvin Stellar's sacrifice be in vain!"_

Daisuke was thrown out of her vision. Shock was plain on her face. "Daisuke?" Geo looked concerned. Daisuke shook her head, "Sorry guys. The Golden Radience threw me into a psychic vision. I can't control when it happens. Something tells me that our peace is going to be short lived. I'm not sure how or why but that's the feeling I get."

After spliting off Daisuke and Geo went into the principal's office and Daisuke saw the last person she ever expected to see. "Mrs. Mercer?" Elisabeth "Elsa" Mercer smiled. "It's me little raptor. In fact most of your old friends are here save for Kira and Connor." Daisuke squealed and hugged Elsa. Elsa laughed and returned the hug. The three talked about the problems they faced. But Daisuke asked, "Can I have a private meeting once classes are over. I think Zack, Luna, and Bud need to hear more about my vision. Geo too since I heard something about his dad." Geo's eyes were wide in shock.

After spilling about her vision Daisuke, Geo, Zack, Bud, and Luna went their seperate ways. Geo and Daisuke going to New Times Square enjoying their afternoon. Geo noticed Daisuke's downcast look. "Daisuke, what's up?" "Huh? Oh it's just today was the day Veemon and I first met Geo. It still hurts from the fact that neither my family or my digimon is here to enjoy it with me." Geo hugged Daisuke and took her hand in his own. "It's gonna be okay Daisuke. Give it time, we'll help each other heal from our emotional blows together. Sound good?" Daisuke brightened a bit. "Sounds good to me." Neither of them realizing what was awaiting them that evening.

However, that wasn't the only thing happening. Daisuke's D3 was going haywire and suddenly spit out a second D3 that had a neon green base and electric blue grips. The new D3 landed in Geo's hand. Both eleven year olds eyes widening at what the D3 meant. Geo and Daisuke run to the nearest digiport and put their D3's up to the computer screen as their downloaded into the Digital World.

(Digital World Meadow near Primary Village)

The pair landed in a meadow filled with Wild flowers of every color. Geo's eyes widen as he takes a look around the Digital World for the first time. The two D3's lead both Digidestined to a nearby temple where they find a red and orange digiegg that was shaped like a metal lion with wings wrapped around the symbol on it was a sword within a star. Daisuke tried to lift the egg but it didn't budge. Geo gave it a tug and picked it up. A pillar of light revealed a digimon that was a sort of human like in characteristics. He had a red mane and green eyes wearing brown pants and had a small fang sticking out of his mouth. "Hi Geo. I'm Flamemon. I've been waiting for you for a long while now." Daisuke said, "Flamemon a rookie level beast man digimon. His attacks are Flame Tail and Baby Salamander. He's the rookie level of the Legendary Warrior of Fire Agunimon." Flamemon puffed up showing he was happy. A glow in Gaeo's pocket showed a D-Terminal to store the digi-egg when not in use. "Geo why not try the Digi-egg." Geo felt the eggs power well up inside him. "Digi-Armor Energize!" "Flamemon Armor digivolve to...Dorulumon The Lion of Loyalty." Daisuke's eyes light up. "Wow, can't say I've ever heard of Dorulumon before. That's so cool!" Daisuke's D3 started beeping as the signal showed a nearby temple. Dorulumon motioned for Geo and Daisuke to climb on his back. The two were riding on the armor digimon's back when the signal was in front of them. Dorulumon de-digivolved back down to Flamemon as the two saw two gold pendants literally fall from the sky.

Daisuke's eyes widened as she realised what the necklaces were. "We get Tags and crests of our own now? Wow talk about moving fast." As the three climbed up the stairs Daisuke saw a digi-egg that looked like a dragon wrapped around a flower. The symbol on it was a heart connected to a crescent moon. Daisuke gave the egg a tug and up it came. She had tears in her eyes as she saw a familiar shape. "Daisuke!" Out of the light came Veemon. "Veemon! Oh dear Fanglongmon I missed you!" Geo and Flamemon were toughed by the reunion between the partners. A minor quake broke the reunion up. Running outside the destineds and their partners see a digimon that looks like a devil. "Oh crap! That's Devimon a champion level fallen angel digimon. his tough of evil in one attack you don't want to get hit with." Geo looked at Daisuke, "Your the expert here. What do we do?" "We fight. Veemon let's try the new Digi-egg. DIgi-Armor Energize!" A swirl of white light covered Veemon. "Veemon Armor Digivolve to...HolyDragomon! The celestial of Compassion!" HolyDragomon was a dragon celestial that wore a white toga that came to his knees with gold shorts, and brown gladdiator sandals. On his wrists were leather arm guards. And he had blue dragon wings. Geo armor digivolved Flamemon into Dorulumon. HolyDragomon said, "Follow my lead. Mystic Crusher!" A concentrated blast of holy energy hit Devimon smack dab in the chest. Dorulumon called his attack, "Drill Bit Blitz!" The attack deleted Devimon. But looking at her D3, Daisuke saw the Digidestined were closing in. "Geo we gotta leave. The traitors are closing in. Geo nodded and mounted his partner. Before they left Geo's crest of Loyalty and Daisuke's crests of Miracles and Compassion appeared. Compassion being in it's own tag. The Crest of Loyalty being red-orange and electric blue for the engraving. The Crest of Miracles being white with gold for the engraving. The Crest of Compassion being pale blue with silver for the engraving. Daisuke was picked up by her dragon and they went to the digiport they came in at. Putting their digivices up to the tv they left and none of Daisuke's former team noticed that she was there aside from Cody and Ken. They knew those digi-eggs were there they just never bothered to tell anyone those sort of things.

Geo and Daisuke returned to the Real World through the gate. A small red dragon head looked at Geo, "I'm Blazemon right now Geo. The in-training form of Flamemon." Daisuke held DemiVeemon in her arms. "Are we gonna head out now or just stare at our Digimon?" Geo and Daisuke went out the door and just enjoyed themselves. They bought lunch at a local burger joint Stratos Burger. They hit the arcade winning all sorts of paraphenailia. Finally they went to a movie."So what do you wanna see Daisuke? I'll let you pick." Daisuke looked through the selections before deciding "How about the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger versus Go-Busters movie?" Geo's eyes sparked in happiness. He loved Super Sentai. "Why did ya pick that movie Daisuke? Cause of Geo?" Blazemon asked. Daisuke replied, "I'm a huge Super Sentai fan. Kyoryuger is my favorite season." Geo laughed as the two and their digimon got tickets and went inside. They were enjoying the movie when Daisuke saw a familiar face in the seat next to hers. Tyler Navarro. The red Dino Charge Ranger. His team defeated Heckyl and Sledge just recently. So the whole team decided on a vacation to Echo Ridge. Koda and Ivan were watching the film in surpise and awe. Consideirng Koda was a caveman and Ivan was a knight from mideveal times it wasn't that surprising. After the movie ended and they were all outside TYler, Ivan, and Koda dog piled on Daisuke. The girl just laughing hysterically at her surrogate cousins antics. Koda gave her a bear hug saying, "It's good to see you little sister." Daisuke smiled and replied, "It's good to see you too big brother Koda. You both as well Ivan. Tyler. Where are Shelby, Chase, Riley, Phillip, and Kendall?" Tyler shrugged, "Their around here somewhere." Biding goodbye to the three rangers Daisuke got a call from Hope on her transer, "Daisuke, don't forget Trista wants both you and Geo over at her clinic in an hour. You've got to get your check ups done and your both due for flu shots." Geo looked scared but Daisuke squeezed his hand. "Okay Hope we're heading down there now." Hanging up Daisuke said to Geo, "Hey look at me Geo. It's gonna be alright. This is Trista we're talking about she's the nicest person out 's never hurt us for anything. If it makes you feel better I'll hold your hand when you get the shot okay?" Geo didn't say anything but just nodded his consent.

Heading over to Trista's clinic, Geo started shaking. Daisuke took his hand and squeezed it gently. Geo stared at his fiance and smiled slightly. "Thanks Dai-chan. I'm glad your here with me. I don't know if I could handle this alone." Daisuke smiled softly, "It's fine Geo. After all you've been there for me during thunderstorms." Geo gave Daisuke a one armed hug as the two walked into Trista's small clinic. Amara walked out and saw them. "Hey you two. Here for your check ups huh?" Daisuke nodded as Amara called, "Trista their here." Trista walked up to the door and said, "Well you two come on back." Daisuke and Geo walked into the exam room and Trista gently gave them a full check up. Geo was still a bit shaky since he saw Trista drawing up the shot. He tried to control his rapid heart beat and his haggered breathing. He squeezed Daisuke's hand and kept his eyes shut as if waiting for a stab of pain. But he didn't feel it. Instead he felt Trista's fingers on his bare skin. He hesitantly looked over at her. To his surprise she was puting a bandage on his arm. She ruffled his hair and asked kindly, "Wasn't so bad was it Geo?" Geo shook his head and admitted, "I didn't even feel it. And you were right Daisuke. It wasn't as bad as my nightmares made it out to be." Daisuke smiled as Geo slid off the exam table. Daisuke and Geo left with their DIgimon a lot happier then when they showed up.

That evening, the two were out at Vista Point watching the stars. Daisuke wearing her own Visualizers that Kelvin Stellar made for her. Where Geo's were green hers were pink. Where his were yellow hers were blue. The frames were golden yellow instead of white. The two cuddled together as they saw two beings made of energy crash into them. Daisuke finding out that her beings' name is Alpha-Flare. Geo learning his was Omega-Xis. Both not realizing that in his new home in Echo Ridge Ken was meeting an energy alien himself.

(At the Ichijouji Residence)

Ken was using his electrokinesis to watch the stars when a being made of energy landed in front of him. "Greetings human. I am Blues Storm. An FM-ian who was sent here to be spared by the corrupting force of Andromeda. May I lay low here for now?" Ken replied, :Sure thing Blues Storm. You can hide in my Transer." Ken's transer being a light purple Dragon Satalite alligned.

(At Vista Point)

Daisuke and Geo both Armor Digivolve their partners and hightail it before the Sattela Police showed up. Which kept a certian detective from suspecting them being the EM heroes for a very long time.


End file.
